Coming Home and Family
by Deansgirl81
Summary: 8 Years ago before Tim was in high school and before Walt left he and Billy there was a third member of his family. His little sister who they sent away so she could have a better life. This is the story of how Kaelyn found her way back into their life.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home and family

August 2002

It was the summer before Tim Riggins was going to start high school. This was also the summer where everything would change in the Riggins household. First his mom had left two years ago because she didn't want the responsibility of a family and now he was going to be the looser in high school, he was nowhere Billy had been and he couldn't follow in his older brother's footsteps. One august morning Tim sat in the living room watching his father packing up his truck and pull out of the driveway. Little did he know that this would be one of the last times he would ever see his father. His father was leaving his three kids behind and he didn't seem to care. Tim was well aware that he and his sister had bore the brunt of what had been Walt's alcoholic rages and now he was leaving them. Billy had always been the poster child in the family and at 21 now, nothing was different. He would be starting school soon and wondered what Billy would do with his two younger siblings after all they were only 14 and 9.



Billy had been watching the whole scene of his father leaving from the backyard. He hadn't wanted to deal with any of Walt's crap but now he was wondering what he was supposed to do with a 9 and 14 year old when he was about to go to college after putting it off for 3 years. He really didn't want to give it up for anything in the world after all he had been granted a full scholarship. He had no idea where to start or who to call for help. How was he going to get himself and his brother and sister settled before he had to leave in 4 weeks. Was he even going to be able to leave! He walked back into the family kitchen and saw a number on the fridge he never thought he would have to call again but he was wondering if they could be of any help. He quietly picked up the phone and dialed the Dillon Social Work office. Maybe he would have to reconsider this whole college thing but was he ready to handle two kids when he wasn't even really grown up and this would be a lot of responsibility. He walked back to where his sister and brother were sitting and sat down in front of them to have a chat. Where he was going to start he had no idea but he had to tell them something.



Tim and Kaelyn looked at their older brother. They had no real idea what had just happened to them all they knew especially Kaelyn was that it had to be her fault, that first her mother had left and now her father had just left them all. "Billy is this fault" she asked looking from her older brother to the window where their father's pickup truck had been only minutes earlier. "Of course not, Walt's a jerk. He just doesn't want to be responsible for us any more. So it's not you. He's just him" said Billy. He wasn't sure what else to say to her. He wasn't sure who really was to blame for the situation they were in. "Could you take your sister to the park, you're not hanging out with Jason today and I'd really appreciate it" said Billy looking towards his brother. Tim gave Billy a look but knew better then to argue with his older brother "I'll take her but you owe me big time, come on Kae let's go" said Tim as he grabbed his running shoes.



Over the next few days Billy made some phone calls and he found one of his aunts he hadn't seen in ages and asked her if she would take Kaelyn for them. He knew his aunt had 2 daughters around Kaelyn's age and figured that they would be better suited to take care of her then he ever was. He cursed both his parents for leaving him with all the responsibilities. He knew that now he would have to give up his college dream and at least take responsibility of Tim who was a renegade all on his own and always getting into trouble. It was all he could handle.

The next day his aunt showed up ready to take Kaelyn to her house. "Tim I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you guys. You guys keep me safe at night" Tim looked at his little sister not really knowing what to say he had never been good with words before. "It'll be okay, you will come visit when things get better and you'll be much safer there. Just remember that we love you and are doing this to keep you safe from getting hurt again" Tim held his little sister as long as he could but it came time where he had to let her go. She left with someone who she didn't really know but she knew she had to trust Tim because he would never do anything to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took a while to put up I was having terrible issues with the site but here is chapter 1 for your enjoyment. comment and feedback are always welcome.

May 2012

Tim Riggins pulled his pickup truck into the driveway of their house in Dillon, it was mostly Billy and Mindy's and his 3 year old nieces house now. He relished the thought of having to find his own place but knew it was necessary if he didn't want to play tea party at all hours of the day with his niece. He got out of his truck and headed towards the front door. He knocked before letting himself in with his keys. Once inside he could hear the television blaring from somewhere else in the house he could also hear his nieces' constant chattering coming from his brothers' bedroom. "Is anyone home "he yelled out not too sure of what the answer would be. Once he had shouted he heard little feet stomping their way to where he was standing in the living room. "Uncle Tim" Squealed Savannah as she ran into Tim's legs. He picked her up off the ground and twirled her around making her blond curls fly around her head. "Hey squirt, how's my favourite little girl? He said grinning at her "I good Uncle Tim, I miss you" she said getting a stronger grip on him. "Where are mommy and daddy?" he asked her figuring that she wasn't home alone. "Mommy in her room, daddy still at work" she said looking so proud of herself. Tim smiled at her and put her down on the floor. He turned and walked towards his brother's bedroom. He sae Mindy stretched out on the bed he looked her up and down and noticed the small but visible bump that was now her stomach. Had he really been that out of the look and not realized that she had been expecting when he had been down for spring break. "Hey there Tim" she said barely looking up from her position on the bed. "Hey Mindy how are you feeling" he asked her. "I'm okay I guess but I could surely use the help. Would you mind keeping Savannah busy for a while so I can rest? Maybe you could take her to the park or something. Some fresh air may do her some good." Said Mindy, Tim nodded "sure anything if that will help you. Just tell Billy I'm home if he gets here before I do" "thanks so much Tim, you can't imagine how this helps. Oh and before I forget, welcome home college graduate" she said to him "Thank" said Tim before turning around and walking towards the kitchen. He stood by the counter, looking around the house; he couldn't believe how much things had changed since he had graduated from high school. Now if only he could get a job and his love life back in order. "Are you ready squirt, you want Uncle Tim to take you to the park? What should we do first?" he asked handing her, her sneakers. He watched Savannah jump up and down at the thought of going to the park with her uncle Tim. "The swing Uncle Tim, you push me" he chuckled at her request and the energy she was generating. He grabbed her hand and headed to the door to take her to the park. As they got to the park, he realized that this place brought back a lot of memories that he never thought he would remember but because of Savannah it brought back a lot of memories that he had pushed back and tried to forget about. He set her down on a swing and started pushing her. Once she was fairly high she started squealing loudly. Hearing those squeals brought back a lot of memories he hadn't forgotten but the more he watched the more he saw his sister sitting o n the swings. So many things had changed in the last 8 years. He wondered what she would be like now. After about an hour at the park Tim grabbed Savannah and headed home to help with making dinner. He never would have thought that his name and making or even helping with dinner would be in the same sentence. "Go wash up squirt, I'm going to help mommy with dinner" said Tim sending his niece towards the washroom and then turning around and heading towards the kitchen. "Billy home yet" he asked Mindy "Nope, he's still stuck at the garage trying to fix this car that's been giving him trouble" she answered looking at Tim "I could take Savannah for dinner and then take her to the toy store to make up for the birthdays and Christmases' I've missed." Said Tim.... "You would really do that?" she asked looking at him funny.... "You know Tim you've changed a lot from the batty teenager that was at my wedding" said Mindy. Tim smiled; he would never have thought a Colette would say that he was a different man.

*****************************

Midland, Texas

Kae was working hard at cleaning her final tables at Applebee's before she was going to head home for the night. She had to work early the next morning at her second job; she was working at the Toys R' Us in Midland to help make ends meet She loved kids so this was a perfect fit to help her try and get further in her education because she needed all the money she could get in order to go to college.. "Hey Paul, I'm done for the night, I'll see you on Friday" she yelled back towards the kitchen before going behind the hostess counter and grabbing her purse. She opened the front door and walked towards her car, it was a fairly old car but it did the work it needed to for the time being. She pulled into the front alley of the trailer park where she lived. She pulled in front of her own and got out of her car. She knew this place wasn't going to be permanent for her but at least it felt like a home to her. She got into the door and threw her purse onto the counter and let herself fall onto her couch. As she sat down she knocked over a picture frame. She bent over and picked it up off the floor... she took a long look at it. It was an old picture frame where she stood between two boys when she was about 8; they had gone fishing and were showing off their catches. She looked at the two boys and sighed "Billy and Timmy, what I wouldn't give to know what you boys are up to now. I miss you guys so much." She said before setting the frame down again and wiping a tear from her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim was sitting in the living room waiting for Savannah to come out of her room so he could take her out to dinner. "I ready Uncle Tim, where we go?" she asked looking at Tim. He laughed at how innocent she sounded. "Wherever you want princess, I'll even take you to the toy store after" he said picking her up. He grabbed her jacket from the hall closet and headed for the door. "I'll be at Alamo Freeze, what car do you want me to take?" he asked Mindy knowing that she would never let Savannah ride in his beat up pickup truck. "Take the station wagon" Said Mindy throwing him the keys. Tim walked out the front door and headed for the station wagon parked in the driveway. He couldn't believe that he, Tim Riggins, would be taking a kid out for dinner much less a little girl. Everyone in high school except for Lyla had thought he would never go anywhere. He had proven them wrong by actually getting his college degree. All he was missing now was a family of his own or at least a more stable relationship with a girl. Ever since Christmas he and Lyla had barely talked or when he called she would say she was busy or just hang up on him. He wondered if it was more than just being busy, he was trying to forget that she may not be back in Dillon at all this summer if she had gotten the internship at the Nashville Hospital. He tried to put that at the back of his mind and focus on his niece, she was an important part of rebuilding his family. He was really starting to envy Billy for having this. "Earth to Riggins, you want to order or just stand there all day" said the voice. Tim shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up. What he saw surprised him JD McCoy was standing behind the Alamo Freeze counter. "1 Chicken kid's meal, 2 Double cheese Burgers, Fries and two chocolate shakes" he said. He wasn't really sure what was more stunning seeing JD McCoy behind the counter or the fact that he was out and proud to be with his niece. He sat down at a table and they waited for their food. JD walked around the counter and gave Tim the food. "So JD McCoy start quarterback of the Dillon Panthers, rich guy that thinks his daddy can buy him or get him out of anything. Fancy seeing you in a fast food joint" said Tim a little sourly. He had taken JD under his wing during his freshman year on the team but after what his father had done to the coach just as Tim was graduating from high school. "My dad kicked me out when I chose to date Madison, and then she dumped me and left me with all the bills so I had to get two jobs to make it work" Said JD. "Glad to see that you could join us in the real world. I grew up with nothing and I made it. This is your turn to figure it out and be a man" said Tim. JD just stood there and starred at him, he wasn't sure what to answer Tim but in a way he knew his old teammate was right. "You ready princess?" asked Tim watching his niece across the table play with her doll and happily still slurping her shake. "Is she yours?" asked JD "Nah I wish she was, she's Billy's little girl" he said, Savannah reached over the table and grabbed Tim's hand "we go?"She asked "of course, we'll go to the toy store and maybe by the time we get home your daddy will be there" Said Tim. He picked her up and put her in the car. He started driving toward Midland which is where the closest toy store was. Once he was there he noticed that Savannah was asleep. He wondered what to do with her and decided that he could just hold her in his arms and go and pick something out for her. He walked into the store; he was amazed at how much toys were actually available for kids. He looked around and was absolutely at a loss of what to get her, so he was once he saw a sales girl he cornered her to ask her if she could help him. "Hi how can I help you" she asked Tim "I'm not sure what I should get for my niece here she's 3" said Tim "Follow me I'll show you a few things that she could like" said the sales girl. Tim followed her down several aisles and they settled on 3 presents. He thanked the sales girl, paid, and put the stuff in the car before letting Savannah settle in her car seat for the drive home. He had to admit hanging out with Savannah was cool, it really made him part of a family. The family was definitely starting to have fewer gaps in it but some parts of the puzzle were still missing.

***********************************************************

Kaelyn looked at her receipts for the night and stopped at the receipt of the gentleman he had served. She looked at the signature at the bottom of the receipt, it read Timothy Riggins. She wondered if it was her brother. She put things away and checked things over again before locking up her station and leaving the store. She wondered why so many things reminded her of the family she had left in Dillon. She stopped at the grocery store to pick up some food and head home. Tomorrow was her day off and she planned on enjoying it. Maybe tomorrow she could look through her old things and sort them out to see if she could remember what it was like to have a family. Her aunt who she had been living with had left Midland with the rest of the family two years ago and she hadn't wanted to go with them so they had found her the trailer she now lived in. She felt fairly alone most of the days she spent there and wondered if that was one of the reasons she worked two jobs. She was being forced to become a grown up a little quicker than she had ever anticipated. She sat down and started eating pizza that had just come out of her oven.

***********************************************************

Tim brought Savannah home and handed her over to Billy who seemed to have finally made an appearance from work. Once he had walked through the front door he headed towards the back of the house. There was a door in the back that leads to a room he had not opened since the day his younger sister had left their house. He, more than Billy had refused to go into it since their father had left when he was still a teenager, but after all of the memories Savannah was bringing back he felt like he owed it to the both of them to start dealing with all of the memories . He unlocked the door and walked in. The room looked exactly as it had 8 years earlier, before his sister had been forced to leave them. He sat down on the edge of the single bed.

****Flashback*****

Tim was 9 years old, his parents always argued now and all you ever heard in the Riggins house was screaming and arguing. At night, he would often try to sneak out of his and Billy's bedroom to go and check on his sister. She was only 5 at the time and was often hiding in their closets because she was afraid either Walt or Jeanne would find her and beat the crap out of her. He was always worried and often managed to get her out of the closet and back into bed. Billy on the other hand couldn't have been bothered by it because he was always out with his friends. Tim really had wanted to be brave for his sister but the truth was that he was definitely as sacred as she was of their parents fighting and arguing.

****End of Flashback****

"Kae, I am so sorry we did this to you. We should have better protected you" he said quietly looking around the room. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. "Billy, we need to talk".....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kae woke up the next morning wondering is seeing her brother at the toy store had all been a dream. She knew that she missed them a lot because for the last two years she had been mostly alone since her aunt had left. She got up and started her daily routine which usually consisted of drinking coffee, showering and getting dressed. Since today was her day off she knew that someone in the neighbourhood would probably need a sitter for their kids and she was more than willing to help. After all most of the women that lived in the trailer park with her were single moms who couldn't afford much more then these living conditions. She stepped outside into the muggy June air. As she looked at her car sitting there she got an idea. If it had been her brother Tim in the store the night before he must not be living that far away. Maybe today would be the day when she would have the courage to go back home to Dillon. She had always hesitated on going back "home" since she had gotten her driver's licence two years earlier. She had been lost without her two brothers and wondered what had become of them. She knew that Tim had gone on to play football for the Dillon Panthers. She had been to some of the games at the high school in Midland. She really had no idea what her older brother Billy had been doing with his life after she had moved away. Had he stayed around and helped Tim or had he let him fend for himself too? She had also often wondered if their father had ever shown up again since he had up and left that faithful day. She sat in her car and headed down the road, still unsure of where she was going. She just continued to drive letting the road guide her to a destination. She took a turn in the road and never realized there was a truck coming straight for her. The next thing she knew the truck had hit her on the one side and she passed out....

****************************************

Tim sat across the table from Billy, the next morning after last night's events. "What did you want last night? I got busy and didn't get time to catch you and ask what this was all about" said Billy. "I went into Kae's room last night when I got home" said Tim. "You what?" exclaimed Billy banging his fist against the table. "Whoa, you lower your voice will you. You don't need to alert the neighbourhood. I didn't do anything. All I did was go into our sister's old room. I need closure Billy I need to know if she's okay or what she's up to now. It's something that I need. If you can't be supportive that's fine but it's something that I need for me" said Tim. It had been very long time since time had told his brother how he'd been feeling. Since Billy had been married he had shut Tim out of his life and mainly focused on making money and forget about the rest of his family. Sometimes when Tim came home from vacation he felt as though he was more of a father to Savannah then Billy was. "She isn't part of the family anymore, we've moved on and I'm sure she has too. She doesn't need us anymore" said Billy. Tim shook his head at his brother; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you not care about her anymore? She's our sister; our parents did take care of all three of us for a while. That should be something that matters. It something that certainly matters to me" said Tim. "It doesn't aright! I don't want to hear about it anymore "yelled Billy. Tim got up from the table and left the kitchen table and left the room. He went into his bedroom and picked up some empty boxes from the floor. He grabbed the key to his sisters' room and went into it to pack some things he felt would have been important to her; he also took the opportunity to pick some things that brought him memories into the boxes. After he was done in his sisters' room he went into his own to throw some of his own belongings into boxes and bags. When he was done packing the things that were important to him he packed the bed of his pickup truck with his belongings and walked back into the house and walked to the kitchen where his brother was still standing. "If this is how you want it, that's fine but I'm not going to stand here and let you just step all over me. You, Mindy and Savannah are my family but I still have a little sister that I haven't seen in a long time and I want to see if I can make her a part of my family again to make it complete. If you have a problem with that, I'm not sure what I'll do but right now I just need to find myself and I don't think this place is going to help me" said Tim. It was a hard to leave the house he had always called home for as long as he could remember. It hadn't always been a happy home but it was somewhere he knew he could stay or at least that had been his impression, but this was for the best it was something he had to do for himself. Where he was going to go he wasn't sure, so he just drove around Dillon for a while. He hadn't realized it but he had driven to his old high school coach's house. He got out of his truck and walked over to the door. He knocked, and soon after heard footsteps coming towards it. Mrs. Coach, as he had always called her answered. "Hi Mrs. Coach. hi Gracie Belle. I know this is going to sound like a strange request and because I'm no longer one of his players, it might make this a useless question but I thought I would at least try to see if coach could help me find somewhere to crash" said Tim "come on in Tim, Eric is in the back getting dinner ready. I'm sure he won't mind the interruption" she turned towards the patio and yelled at her husband "Eric, Tim Riggins is here to see you". "Hey Tim, come on back. We can catch up on old times. Bring some beer with you" said Eric. Tim walked towards the Taylor's kitchen and opened their refrigerator. He grabbed 2 beers from it and headed towards the backyard. Once he was at the patio door, he saw his old high school coach standing by the family BBQ. He walked over to him and handed him one of the beers. "So Tim what brings you by the house?" asked Eric "Well I was wondering if you had any ideas where I could crash for a few days. Billy and I really aren't getting along and I think I need to be away from the house for a while" said Tim. "I'll ask Tami if she minds having an extra house guest for a couple of days you could stay in the rum above the garage" said Eric. "Watch the steaks I'll be right back" Tim nodded, thankful he wouldn't have to sleep in his truck. He was glad the Taylors welcome him with open arms on more than one occasion.

***************************************

Julie was standing at the nurses' station waiting for a new wave of patients to come into the ER. She was heading into her fourth and final year in Nursing at Texas a & M. She was home for the summer and working at the hospital. She turned around when she heard the front doors open. She saw the two stretchers come into the ER doors. "Unknown female 16-19, broken ribs, fractured leg, sprained wrist and possible concussion bring her to trauma 1" yelled the paramedic. Julie jumped into action and grabbed one side of the stretcher with the aid of another nurse. They pushed the stretcher into one of the trauma rooms and started taking the girls vitals. She was taking notes on her vitals when she realized they knew nothing about her. She looked to see if she had come in with any personal effects that would tell them who she was. She came closer to the bed to see if they had left anything on the stretcher with her. When she got close enough she saw that the girl was awake. "Where am I?" asked Kae. "You're at Dillon Memorial Hospital. You were in a car accident "said Julie "I'm in Dillon. What am I doing here? Tim did I see him" Kae wasn't making any sense but Julie just sat there and listened" Tim who?"Asked Julie "Riggins, I was coming to Dillon to see if I could find him" said Kae. "Why are you looking for Tim?" asked Julie trying not to sound too nosy. "I'm just someone close. If you find my purse there's a cloth bag. Find Tim and give it to him he'll know what it's all about and if he chooses to see me tell him to come here please" she said getting weak and exhausted. "I'll do my best to find him, you just need to rest" said Julie. She set off on a hunt to find the girls purse. When she found it she looked inside it to try and see if she could find what the girl had talked about. When she did she put it in her own purse and continued her shift. Once her shift was over she could finally go home, have dinner and then go looking for Tim who she hoped was back from school by now. She left the hospital absolutely curious as to who the mystery girl in the ER was. Especially what she meant to Tim or who she was in his life. She drove back to her parents' house and pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. "Hi mom, Hi Gracie Belle" said Julie as she walked towards the front door. "Wait honey, how was your day?" asked Tami. Julie stopped wondering what she could tell her mom. "There was a major accident this morning right off the highway, 3 people were injured" she said trying to sound as matter of fact as she could. "Could you take your sister inside to get ready for dinner" said Tami. "Ok mom, come on Gracie lets go and get washed up for dinner" said Julie to her 6 year old sister. They walked into the house hand in hand. Once inside Julie walked towards the washroom, she could hear her father talking. She wondered who else was here. She washed her hands and peaked into the yard. That's when she saw Tim standing in the backyard. "Hi daddy, Hi Tim, what are you doing here?" asked Julie looking at Tim. "I needed somewhere to crash; my brother and I aren't Seeing Eye to eye on a lot of things lately. Your mom and dad are letting me crash above the garage for a couple of days" Said Tim. "Alight new person to babysit Gracie" said Julie cracking a smile at Tim. "Don't push too far Taylor" he said smiling. "Can I talk to you?" she asked "Sure, what about?" asked Tim. "It would be better if we were alone" said Julie. She led the way back to her bedroom. Tim followed her inside wondering what she could want to talk about. He stepped into her room, not much had changed in the last 5 years since he had first stepped in there when he had brought her home drunk from one of their parties. "Please sit down Tim, we have to talk about something" said Julie. Tim looked at Julie wondering what the short blonde had to tell him that was so important. "What's got you so on edge Julie I don't think I've ever seen you this flighty when it comes to talking to me" said Tim. "I am not flighty, Tim, this is really serious. Did you hear about the accident right outside of Dillon today?" asked Julie. Tim had been listening to the radio on his way to the Taylors and had heard about the accident. "What would that accident have to do with me?" asked Tim. "I'm not sure exactly but one of the accident victims asked me if I could find you" said Julie. Tim looked at Julie wondering who could want something with him. "Did they tell you who they were?" asked Tim. Julie looked into her purse and took out the pouch that the girl had told her to grab. "She told me to give this to you and said you would know what to do with it" said Julie. She handed the bag over to Tim, he grabbed it from her, he hesitated opening it he really wasn't sure what this could hold or who it was really from. He stuck his hand into the bag and felt around inside of it. He felt something hanging from a string and pulled it out. He was shocked at what he saw it looked exactly like the necklace he had made Kae when she was 5 and he was 10. It had some pebbles he had painted and two bottle caps with his and her initial in it. He knew it was an original necklace and nearly dropped it to the floor when he came to realize that it was more then likely his sisters "Kae, what happened to you" he sighed " how did you get this" asked Tim "Like I said before she told me to take it to you so here were are. I just didn't think I would have to give it to you this soon" said Julie. Tim stuck his hand back in the bag to find what else was in there. When Tim spilled the other contents of the bag onto his lap eh found an old family picture that dated to before Walt or their mom had left. He also found some news paper articles of Jason's accident and their trip to state. He also found one that had him and Billy in front of Riggins Rigs. That's when he knew for sure this had to be his sister. "Who is she Tim?" asked Julie. Tim looked up at Julie before answering her. He couldn't believe how sweet and understanding she was being. "She's my little sister" he said matter of factly without looking up at Julie. "A little sister, Tim, I had always thought it was just you and Billy" said Julie putting hand on Tim's knee, she was surprised that Tim didn't pull away when she did it. "It has been me and Billy for the last nine years but we do have a little sister. When Walt left Billy couldn't handle taking care of both of us. So she went to live with some of our relatives. I haven't seen or heard from her since that day she left" he said. "What was in the bag?" asked Julie "This is a necklace I made for her one summer. Our parents had been pretty brutal with us that summer and I remember telling her that when she would wear the necklace I would always be there with her and I would protect her. Sorry if I'm boring you" he said shyly. "you're not boring me Tim, it's actually nice to know that the guy form all those years ago that protected me at the grocery store or the one that brought me home from a party is still there "said Julie. "Hey, let's not take away all of the manhood I have left here" he said cracking a smile at her. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital? She should be settled into a room by now" said Julie "Your parents worked hard on dinner. I think we owe it to them to stay for that at least. I'm sure she can use a little more rest that a few hours won't hurt" he said. The truth was that he wasn't sure what would be waiting for him at the hospital. He had hated going there when Jason got hurt. He was also afraid she would be angry because they had never written or called her since she had left them. He and Julie sat in silence for a little while. He found her presence very comforting. He realized that he had never really felt this comfortable with a girl before. Julie was certainly bring out a side of himself he hadn't been able to bring out in himself. Only Kaelyn had ever brought that side of him out before. They stepped into the Taylor dining room and started their dinner. All through dinner Tim tried to hide any emotion he had been feeling but he was starting to struggle by the end he was glad it was over. Once they were done they helped clear the table and do the dishes for them. Once they were done with the dishes they excused themselves and headed to Julie's car to go to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry if some of you found my last chapter a little confusing. It was just hard to try and describe 2 people in different places at once. If anyone has suggestions as to what direction I should take Tim or Kae into, you are more than welcome to send me ideas and feedback.

**Chapter 4**

Tim hated hospitals. He remembered when Six had first been in the hospital and he hadn't wanted to go and see him there. Today he regretted that choice but back then it had been the only choice he had been able to make. Julie saw the hesitation in Tim's body and grabbed his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Tim" was all she said to him before she helped him walk into the ER.

"Hey Rosa, do you know where the female victim from this morning's car accident is?" asked Julie to the nurse standing behind the desk.

"She's in room 1064, I'm not sure how much she's up to seeing visitors. Julie turned towards Tim,

"It's your turn Tim, go for it I'll wait for you out here" said Julie. Tim looked at her and wanted to say something to her, he really wasn't sure if he could handle this.

"Please, come with me. I don't know if I can do this" said Tim.

Julie squeezed his hand tight and pushed him towards the hallway. They walked down the hall towards the room number. Tim stopped at the door unsure of how able he was to go in there and see this person that was in that bed.

"You can do this Tim, if you really want to have the answers you've been looking for, you really have to go in there and face the music" said Julie. She gave Tim a little push passed the door frame.

***************

When Tim entered the room, he just took a look around the room before his eyes settled on the battered form that was lying in the bed. He took a few steps closer, still feeling unsure of how comfortable he felt with the whole situation. He took a good look at her, she was definitely taller then he remembered her and definitely more defined then he remembered. She did really look like the 9 years old sister that had left their house. When he sat down on the chair at the side of the bed he saw that she looked a lot like him now. Sitting this close to a hospital bed still had him a little freaked out but he was trying to keep his cool. He turned back towards the door where Julie was still standing.

"Jules, do you know how hurt she was when she came in here today?" Julie stepped into the room and closer to Tim before answering.

"I was told she had a broken leg, a sprained wrist, some broken ribs and more than likely a concussion" she answered him. He turned back towards the bed before speaking.

"Kae girl I'm so sorry this happened. Your big brother Timmy's here now. I promise I'll make it better" he whispered, brushing some hair away from her face.

When she had finished answering Tim, Julie stepped out of the room and went to sit in the waiting area down the hall. She wanted to give Tim as much privacy as he needed to deal with this. Tim spent a good time just starring at his sister, he was afraid that if he turned around our closed his eyes, he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He felt guilty that he had lost touch with her, she had been so special to him and he had let her go. He wanted to ask Julie if she could call Billy for him and tell him about their sister. He realized when he turned around that she had probably left the hospital to give him some time to deal with all of this. He stood up and grabbed his cell phone to call Billy and tell him about this whole situation. He looked around to see if he could find a quieter place to make this phone call. He found the waiting room where Julie was sitting. He was glad that he was still there with him.

"I wanted to tell you thank you for all this. You can't imagine who much this means to me" he said while sitting down.

"I'm just glad I could be of help Tim" she said. She realized then that Tim really had changed in the last few years. He was very different then the high school jock she had first met.

"Do you want me to leave you alone to do this?" she asked him.

"You can stick around, who knows maybe I'll need someone to help me calm down after I talk to him" said Tim

****************************

Tim pulled out his cell phone and dialled the house number. He hoped Billy's reaction wouldn't be too sour or harsh about all this but he felt that it was important for him to hear. The phone started ringing and after 5 rings someone picked up.

"Riggins Residence" it was Billy. "Hey Billy, its Tim I felt this was important enough to call you. There was a girl brought into the ER today and I think it's Kae" he said. He waited to see what Billy would do.

"Tim you know that Kae isn't around here anymore, you know that it's just us now" said Billy.

"She has things that belong to Kae and she looks like me Billy. It has to be here" said Tim pleading for his brother to listen and believe him.

"You're wasting your time Tim it's time to move on now. Just put her in the past" said Billy.

Tim hung up on Billy; this made him so mad that his brother didn't want to listen to reason. He wasn't just waiting this to be true he knew it had to be. He had a feeling that this could be the final piece to his puzzle for a family. Tim looked at Julie shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Tim. I hope you know that I still believe in you and that the person in that bed is your sister" said Julie.

"Go back to your sister. I'll wait here until you're ready to leave". Tim smiled at Julie and headed back towards the room where his sister was. When he got there he saw his sister stirring in the bed.

Kae tried to move around in the bed but then she realized how much pain she was in. She groaned when her body really didn't want to do what she wanted it to. The pain finally woke her up, she tried to get her eyes to focus anywhere in the room. She finally realized that there was someone else in the room. She tried to look in the direction she thought the person was but she found it very hard to concentrate anywhere.

"Hey Kae, it's okay you don't have move, I'm here now. I won't leave I promise" said Tim. Kae heard the sadness and pain in Tim's voice. She felt horrible that Tim felt this way. Kae knew it wasn't his fault, she also knew that Tim could only do what Billy had said because he had been the head of the house. Kae turned her head towards Tim's voice.

"I know Timmy. I missed you" she whispered stretching her free hand towards his.

Tim stretched his own hand towards hers. When he had a hold of it he felt her squeeze his.

"I'm home Timmy, don't ever leave me". Tim knew that that was how Kae felt but he wasn't sure if it was all her or the concussion and the drugs talking.

"I won't baby girl. I'm sorry I ever let you go away" he said to her.

"It wasn't your fault Tim I never blamed you for all that happened" she said to him.

Tim spent the rest of the evening watching her and comforting her. He was feeling so many emotions, he couldn't quite all place them together to make any sense of them. At one point in the evening he heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry Tim, visiting hours are over" said the nurse.

"Thanks, I'm sorry Kae I have to go for now. I'll be back in the morning okay" said Tim

"Okay Timmy, you swear you'll come back? Tell your friend thank you for bringing you here to me" said Kae.

"I will angel, I'll be back in the morning I promise" Tim said leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead. He really didn't want to leave her here but he knew he had no choice. He left her room, when he got into the hallway he saw Julie still sitting in the waiting room. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry you were here so long today. You could have left I would've found a way back to your house" said Tim coming to stand beside her.

"It's alright Tim; I drove you here because I wanted to. I also knew I would have to give you some time alone with her so that you could connect with each other" said Julie.

Tim grabbed Julie's hand and kissed it gently.

"Taylor thanks for everything. I really appreciate the help" he said.

Julie smiled at Tim who was really lost for words and wondered why it was so hard to talk to Julie.

"I'll drive us home" said Julie walking towards the parked cars. When the two got back to the Taylor house they said good night to each other and headed in opposite directions for the night. When Tim got to the room above the garage he sat down by the window that faced the front of the house. He spent a great deal of time looking out and thinking about everything that had happened since he had returned home from college. Dillon certainly was a different place then it had been when Tim had been in high school. Things were very different and Tim wasn't sure if he could keep up to the speed at which things were changing. He was also starting to see, especially after today how much he had feelings for Julie Taylor. He loved how Julie had respect for him and how he wasn't seen as someone who needed to be fixed or pitied or as if he was the misfit in society that most people perceived him to be. A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in" he said as low as he could. Julie walked into the room and sat down on the bed opposite Tim.

"Hey Tim I hope I'm not bugging you" said Julie

"Nope, what's up" said Tim.

"I just wanted to hang out with you and ask you how you felt about what happened today" she said looking at him.

"Do you think that the girl in that bed was your sister" asked Julie.

"Yeah she has to be, I mean she looks like me and the ID's you showed me had my sister's name on them. I'm not really sure how else I can prove that she is my sister. I mean that girl in the bed has been through enough without my or anyone else questioning her about who she is and why ask for me if I don't mean anything to most people" said Tim.

"I guess your right Tim but what about Billy. What about what he thinks" said Julie.

"Does he even care about me anymore I mean since Mindy moved in, I've never really mattered. When I was in San Antonio I was surely the last person he ever thought of. I know Savannah and Mindy are his family but I thought that at least I thought that I still had a place there but obviously when I got home last week I was proven wrong. I just want to be part of a family and Billy pushing me away isn't helping me any. I'm just glad your parent's let me stay here for a while." He said,

Tim didn't think he had ever expressed so much emotions in the span of a lifetime then he had right then in the last 5 minutes. Tim leaned closer to Julie wanting to feel someone close to him. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She realized that her feelings for Tim were coming up again, she certainly wasn't about to stop whatever Tim was about to do with her. She was no longer the shy little girl that had dated QB Matt Sarecen in high school. She was different and more mature then she was back then and her father had no say in what she did or who she dated.

The next morning when Tim woke up, he was fascinated that he was lying next to one of the beautiful women in Dillon, one that would actually respect him and his decisions without questioning them.

"Hey there blondie, how did you sleep?" he asked the sleeping form beside him

"It was great, thank you for last night" said Julie

"No regrets, right Tim, you're not going to run out on me like you do all the other girls" said Julie

"Of course not, no regrets Jules. I'm not that Tim Riggins anymore. I'd like to think that I am more mature" he said with a wide grin.

"First things first, I'll get out the back way so my dad doesn't see me and then you can come down in about 5 minutes" she said.

"Jules, there should be no secrets. Your dad will have to deal with your relationships someday. Even if it is with people he doesn't like" said Tim.

"I guess you're right. What are you going to do about Billy "Asked Julie

"I'll go see him before I go back to the hospital to see my sister. Are you working today?" asked Tim.

"No, I have the day all to myself" said Julie.

"Would you come back to the hospital with me to see my sister? I really think she wants to get to know you when she's not so out of it. You know other than you the only person who would sit here and listen is Jay. Sometimes I really wish he hadn't moved to New Jersey, but I know he did it for Noah." Said Tim

"a lot of other people are behind you Tim but they just don't think you always make the wisest decisions about your life." Said Julie

"I guess we should go to breakfast if we want to get our day started" said Tim.

Julie knew that this was Tim's way of avoiding deep conversations about feelings or anything that involved his emotions. Julie just let it slide; she didn't want to push Tim away when things were just starting to work out. Tim got dressed and headed down the stairs first. Julie followed a few minutes later but slipped into her bedroom to get dressed for the day. Tim was sitting at the kitchen table with Gracie Belle when Julie came out of her room.

"Hi honey, what are you doing today?" asked Tami.

"I'm gonna go help Tim talk to his brother about his little sister" said Julie.

Tami looked from Tim to Julie wondering what the two of them were talking about.

"What are you two talking about now" said Tami.

"Mrs. Coach, not a lot of people know this but before both my parents left us Billy and I had a sister. I mean we still do but she had to move away when Walt finally moved out. Yesterday Julie came to me before dinner to tell me about this girl that had been in a car accident. She was asking for me so I went to check it out and found that it was my little sister. I hadn't seen her in almost 9 years now. I am happy to have found her but my brother doesn't' seem to have the same idea, so I have to convince him that she is who she says she is. I mean not too many people look for Tim Riggins for the heck of it. Unless it was girls in the past in which case they would have wanted to tell me I was their baby daddy or that I gave them something or other but she wasn't like that" said Tim.

"Wow Tim, that's a lot to handle in one day. Are you sure you can handle this?" asked Tami.

"She's my sister. I have wanted her back in my life for a long time and if I have the chance to start over now I won't say no. I just have to make sure that Billy believes me and prove to people that she says who she says she is" said Tim.

Tami had to admit she had never seen Tim Riggins so passionate about something in his entire life other than football. It was a welcome change than seeing the old Riggins in her kitchen. Maybe Tim really had changed since he had moved away to college. She certainly hoped so if Julie was going to have a relationship with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Something worth fighting for**

Tim finally got ready to go confront his brother. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this or what he would say but he knew he had to try and fix things with his brother.

"Tim, are you ready to go?" asked Julie as she came back into the kitchen after putting the finishing touches on herself.

Tim was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and waiting for her.

"I'm as ready as I can be" he answered

"Which car do you want to take?" Asked Julie

"It doesn't really matter to me, which car would you feel more comfortable in?" he answered

"We can take your truck" said Julie

"Alright, we can go see my brother and then we'll head to the hospital. I hope Kae is doing better today" said Tim

They both grabbed their jackets and then headed towards the front door. Tim opened the passenger door to let Julie into the truck. After she had sat down he headed to his side and got in.

"Am I really ready for this?" asked Tim

"You have to be Tim, you need to stand up to your brother and be the man you want to be. Billy really needs to be put in his place" said Julie

"How can I do that to my brother? He's the one who took care of me all these years and now I'm about to blow up at him. How can I do this" said Tim

"You know Tim you've changed a lot in the last 4 years because before you didn't care about anyone's feelings" said Julie

"Yeah I guess, he isn't important tot but I want to have my whole family I want to see what it's like to be a family for once, instead of being the dysfunctional family that people always saw the Riggins as being" said Tim

"Just focus on what you want to tell him and go for it. If Kae is really important to you then Billy needs to know that and to know that you'll do anything to be with her and make her a part of your family again" said Julie

By then Tim had pulled the pickup truck into the Riggins Driveway. He sat with both hands on the steering wheel and leaned his forehead against them.

"You can do this Tim" she said

"Wait for me out here it shouldn't take long I just want to make sure I get my message across" said Tim

He opened his car door and stepped out. He started walking towards the front door and stopped just short of the door. Taking one deep breath he knocked on the door. He was happy when Mindy was the one who answered.

"Hey Mindy, how are you and Savannah doing?" asked Tim

"We're okay. How are you doing? I've been hearing all sorts of things from Billy but most of them have been obscenities and arguing about you and a girl. What or who is Kaelyn to all of you. I'd really like to understand what is going on with my husband" said Mindy.

"Well how can I explain this? First I'm gonna say I'm sorry if all Billy has been doing is yelling. You and Savannah deserve better than that. Kaelyn is our sister, when we were 21 and 14 she was 9 the summer when Walt finally left we had to send her away to some family members. Yesterday when I left here I had been telling Billy that I wanted to see if I could find her. When we started arguing I thought better than just staying here and arguing in front of you and Savannah I should go cool off for a couple of days. So when I was at the Taylors Julie came I had been and asked me if I knew this girl that had been brought to the ER and I went to check it out. It happens to be our sister so I called Billy to tell him about it. I assume you heard the argument then."

"Yeah I did. Savannah got really scared when Billy started yelling. I don't think I had ever I seen your brother this angry before." Said Mindy

"I'm really sorry about that you know. I just wanted Billy to come to the hospital and see her for himself and make sure it was her. I never meant to cause any trouble for you. I hope you know that" said Tim.

Mindy starred at her brother in law not really believing what was coming out of his mouth. She was starting to wonder if Tim wasn't more mature than Billy sometimes.

"Can I you go and see her with you Tim, at least if your brother doesn't listen, you have to know that others are behind you." said Mindy

"I'll take whatever I can get. Is Billy even here?" asked Tim

"Yeah he's here. He's been hammering at things out in the yard most of the morning" said Mindy.

Tim walked into the house and headed to the yard. He could hear his brother banging on things. He walked out of the patio door and stood outside.

"Hey Billy can quit banging on things for a couple minutes we really need to talk about his. I can't go on not getting along with you or you're getting angry at Mindy like this because of something that I want." Said Tim

"Did I not do a good job with you Tim? Is that why you want to find her and make a family with her?" asked Billy

"What the hell, Billy?" said Tim "Like seriously you think that it's because you didn't take care of my. Jesus Billy it has nothing to do with that. I have missed Kae since the day she left; I haven't felt like this family was complete. I know damn well that you did what you could for us. Yesterday when I called I wanted you to come so you could help me make sure that I wasn't being a fool about it and that I was using good judgement" said Tim

"You really think I did a good job with you?"

"Billy, I've watched you every day since Savannah was born and I know you're doing an amazing job with her and I know you did the best you could with a bratty teenager like me when you had to" said Tim. "I'll respect your choice Billy. I just wanted you to know that I want to make sure that it's her and reconnect with her." said Tim

"Alright little brother, I guess I should have listened to you more. I don't know if I can handle seeing her. You know, every time I look at Savannah I think of her and what she would be like today at 17 ready to graduate from high school and I missed it all because I couldn't act responsible then."

"Do you really think she holds that much of a grudge against us? Billy by now she would know that you did this to make her life better" said Tim

Billy looked a Tim, could his little brother be right about all of this, would their sister not be angry with them. He really had tried to do the best for her.

"I'll go with you Tim. I just hope that she is okay with me being there." Said Billy

Tim was happy that Billy would at least come with him to the hospital to see their sister. He was also glad that Julie was coming with him. He felt a connection with her that no girl had done for him.

"You came to your senses did you Billy" said Julie sourly at Tim's brother. She really hadn't been impressed at how he had treated Tim the night before.

She sat in the back of Tim's truck leaving room for Billy in the front. She was glad Tim had managed to fix things but it didn't change the fact that Billy shouldn't treat the people he was closest to that way.

"It's okay Jules, I'm still mad at you Billy. I mean come on what's the difference between last night and today?" asked Tim

"Mindy" was all Billy said

Tim understood right away t hat Mindy had helped convince Billy to at least try and come to his senses. Tim was glad that Mindy could still knock some sense into his brother.

When they got to the hospital Tim parked the truck and got out. He was ready to see his sister again and he hoped things would go smoothly between her and Billy.

"Just don't expect much from her. I really don't know what she'll be like with you" said Tim as they rounded the corner to head to the room their sister was in. The Nurse stopped him before he went into the room.

"Hey Tim, do you know if that girl has any other family? We looked through her files and the only two people listed are you and Billy?" asked the nurse

"Are you sure there was no one else?" he asked.

"You two are the only ones she had listed she doesn't even have a home address listed" said the nurse.

Tim was stunned. He had hoped that his aunt and cousins would have taken better care of his sister and he wondered where they could be that they wouldn't come and check on her.

He was the first of the three to walk into the room, he was followed first by Julie and then Billy stood in the doorframe. They saw Kae somewhat sitting up in bed looking a bit more lively but certainly no less banged up.

"Hey baby girl, I told you I'd come back" said Tim getting closer to the bed he sat down on the chair and motioned for Julie to sit on the other side.

"Kae girl, this is Julie" he said

"Hey, thanks for bringing my brother here" said Kae

"No problem. It's nice to meet you" said Julie

Kae turned towards the door to look at Billy who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and give me a hug big brother"

Billy still stood by the doorway. Kae shook her head at him

"Seriously Billy, you're not going to make me get out of bed are you? I want my big brother here" said Kae

"You really want me to come near you. You're not going to kill me are you?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"What would I want to do that for? Are you stuck on this Kae's going to hate me for life because I sent her somewhere to have a future? After 9 years I know why you did it. I've missed both of you. Now will you please come here?" said Kae

Billy moved closer to the bed not wanting to get too close in case she changed her mind. Kae managed to sit up straighter and grab a hold of Billy's shirt. She pulled him closer to her and pulled him into a hug as best she could.

"I love you Billy I could never be mad at you especially not this long"

"Sissy" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head yes at him and let tears roll down her cheeks. She had waited for this day for so long now.

"Where are our aunt and your cousins?" asked Billy mostly out of concern because it wasn't normal for family members not to come when someone was in the hospital.

"They're somewhere in Louisiana. Don't ask me where because it's been over two years now because I have no clue. I've been living on my own since they left. That's why you and Tim are listed on the records for emergency contacts. You're the only ones I figured would ever come and see me" said Kae

"They just left you here alone?" said Tim. Kae heard the angry tone in his voice.

"I chose not to go with them Tim. I wanted to stay close to Dillon in case I would ever get the chance to see either of you someday" said Kae

Tim looked over at his brother. Finding out that his sister had been on her own for two years made this bittersweet because he could have found her and brought her back long before now.

"I just want to forget about all of that and move on with my life. I'm glad to have found the two of you and to be back in Dillon. I wish it was under different circumstances but I guess that can't really be helped" said Kae.

"Where were you living if they aren't here anymore?' asked Billy

"I'm living in the trailer park down in Midland. It's the only place I could afford." Said Kae "right now I'll have to figure out how to get back there once I get released from the Hospital"

Tim looked at Kae as if she had admitted to committing a crime.

"You're not going back there, you can stay with me once I figure out where I'm going to live." Said Tim

"I'm not going to impose this on all of you" said Kae

"I really wasn't asking you if you wanted to stay. I'm telling you that you're staying with me. We want you to be back here with us. We need to be a family again" said Tim

Kae was stunned, she really had wanted to connect with her brothers again but she had never expected them to take her in with open arms.

"You guys would really want me to come back here?" asked Kaelyn

"Of course we'll just have to find you a place to stay. The old house is pretty full" said Billy.

"I saw that your little girl is gorgeous Billy" said Kae

"How would you know you've never met my daughter or my wife" said Billy

"Well, let's see. Tim where did you go shopping for toys yesterday?" asked Kae looking towards her brother.

"Midland, it's the closest toy store to this place" said Tim "Wait how you would know what I did yesterday?"

"Well let's see you asked someone what kind of toys would be good for three years old and you used your credit card" said Kae "That's how I knew you were living close and that Billy couldn't be too far either. I've also been dying to come back to Dillon and visit this place but I hadn't had the courage till I got in my car this morning"

"I have to go for now, but I'll be back later with my wife and daughter. I'll check out some places for you to move into while I'm at it. If you get a chance Tim drop by the garage at some point today" said Billy

He grabbed a hold of Kae's hand and squeezed it before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I have money for a house if Billy finds one" said Kae

"You live in a trailer park baby girl selling that isn't gonna give you a house" said Tim

"No maybe not but a two hundred thousand dollar trust fund will. Our aunt gave me the money from the sale of the house that i could use at 16. I haven't touched it yet and if I plan on moving back to Dillon. I'm gonna use all I can" said Kae

"Wow, and you chose to live in a trailer park" said Tim

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there Tim, I chose to live within the means of teenager that was left alone and had to survive on two jobs to make ends meet. Big things don't impress me and never have. Our aunt's house was always way too big for me with its 7 bedrooms" said Kae

"I guess we'll have to figure things out when we know the day you'll be getting released" said Tim


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Where are you at?**

Tim sat outside the door of his sisters' room. He still hadn't quite figured out what to do with a lot of the information that had been thrown at him that morning. Where was he going to live? Could he live with someone that he hadn't seen in 9 years?

"Penny for your thoughts Timmy" said Kae wheeling herself out of her hospital room as best she could

"How did you get out here?" he asked starring at her.

"I can still move around a bit you know. So what's up?" asked Kae

"There's so much going on right now. You're back here now and I want to connect with you. We need a place to live. I think I'm in love with a girl. My brother and I have been fighting. Man it's just too much" said Tim

"Chill big brother, I mean we can only deal with one thing at a time. Right now, you focus on me too much. I'm stuck here for at least another few days. If people bring me a newspaper or the real estate ads I can look for stuff too instead of just sitting here doing nothing. If you're too afraid of moving in with me that's fine I can look for something smaller and we can just get to know each other some other way. I have to be okay with that. I haven't been here in 9 years I can't expect you to just want me back here" at that point Kae wasn't really sure how much sense she was making.

"Kae, of course I want to get to know you again. It's just been a lot of things going on in such a short amount of time. I want to figure things out and as you know we've never had a lot of people to rely on and my best friend moved away four years ago so other than Billy I haven't had a lot of people to talk to. I don't know this whole emotion thing I don't do well with so it's hard to even make sense of anything right now. I'm angry with myself that it took this long to find you or that it took someone finding you in a car accident for us to get together again."

"Tim, I'm not sure how many times I'm going to say this to you and Billy but I don't blame either of you. I know that when Walt left things had to be done and at the time that was what was best for us three. The way I look at it now, we have a chance to change things and start over again." Said Kae

Tim looked at his sister and wondered h0w she could be so wise at 17. When he had been that age all he had cared about was sex, girls, and football. His sister seemed so wise and he felt like a dumbass that he couldn't even make any sense of things. He wanted things to be perfect. He also wanted to make sure that his relationship with Julie was safe and that they could make a go of things now that they both seemed to be on the same page.

"I'm sorry you feel so overwhelmed Timmy. That's not why I came back here you know. I just wanted to see what you and Billy's lives were like and where I could have maybe fit into if there was a chance. I never meant to cause all this trouble for any of you" said Kae

Tim reached over to his sisters' free shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He was amazed at how unselfish she was. Tim knew that Kae wasn't causing trouble, he just didn't have a clue how he could handle everything. "Kae, I don't blame you. I'm so glad that you did find us and that we can build a relationship again. We'll have to take things one at a time I guess. How about I leave you be for a while and I'll go and take a look at houses with Billy if he has some free time "said Tim.

"Alright Timmy, go ahead I'll see you later. We'll work things out I'm sure" said Kae

Tim got up from the chair and headed towards the door, he stopped right at the doorway. "Kae, where is your trailer at?" asked Tim

"Its 5 minutes outside of Midland about 2 blocks from the Applebee's on the main road. Why do you ask?" said Kae

"No reason I was just curious" said Tim

Tim left his sister and headed towards Riggins Rigs to see if his brother was at work. When he stopped in front of the garage, he saw Julie's car parked there as well. He got out and walked towards the office door.

"Anyone in here?" he yelled.

"We're all in the break room Tim" he heard Billy yell. Tim walked into the direction of the break room which was located in the back of the shop. When he got there he saw Mindy, Julie, and Billy sitting around the table.

"What are you guys all doing here?" he asked looking at all of them.

"We are trying to figure out what to do with Kae once she gets out of the hospital" said Billy

"What exactly do you mean, do with Kae, she's not an object you can toss around. I want to help her find somewhere to live that will be suitable for her even if it means that I won't live with her. I just think we can at least help her out a little" said Tim

"We were not treating her like an object Tim. We just want to make sure that we find something suitable for her that will be okay for her and work for the rest of us" said Billy

"Have you found anything around Dillon where she could live?" asked Tim, he pulled out a chair and sat down with everyone else.

"we have found a few places but most of them have stairs which would not help her right now" said Billy

"Is the Saracen house still for sale?" asked Tim. He had heard through the grapevines that Matt was selling the house and making a permanent move to Dallas with his grandmother.

"How do you know the Saracen house is up for sale?" asked Julie

"A lot of people have been talking about it. I've heard that Matt got a job in Dallas as a graphic designer and he wanted his grandma to be close to him so he's moving her there as well." Said Tim

Julie was surprised with Tim's' comment; she hadn't heard from Matt in a while but never figured that he would make such a decision and never talk to her about it.

"What would you want with the Saracen house?" asked Billy

"First I would have to find the ad or the agent selling it to find out its price and ask Kae if she would want to see it and maybe I could do a bit of renovating for her" said Tim

"That could work, it's not too big for one person but two could still live there if they wanted" said Billy.

Tim turned towards Julie knowing that talking about an Ex or even a house she had visited often was bound to have an effect on her.

"Would that upset you if my sister bought Matt's old house? More importantly if I ever moved there with her would you come over?" asked Tim

"It would take me a while to get used to it but I mean if it's a place that you could afford and you could live in. I would have to be okay with it. It would just be different then seeing Matt and his grandma there. I could learn to adjust" said Julie

Tim was proud of Julie. He also could not believe how much maturity all of the women around him were showing. Sometimes he was starting to feel as if he was in the twilight zone.

"Would you come see the house with me then? I'd love to check it out and see what it looks like and if my sister would like it" said Tim

"You go ahead Tim, I got a call from the hospital and I have a short evening shift tonight but I'll come with you next time" said Julie

Tim could almost hear the uncertainty in Julie voice; he could only imagine how awkward it would be for her to listen to him talk about her ex boyfriend's house. He really wasn't sure how to handle her feelings.

Julie couldn't tell Tim that she didn't want him to buy Matt's grandmothers house. After all he seemed to think it would be a good idea for his sister to have her live there. She just didn't know if she could ever stand to be in that house again. If she was going to have a relationship with Tim she wasn't sure where they could go if they would be together because her father certainly would not let her date Tim Riggins under his roof and she wouldn't be able to handle going to Matt's old house if he chose to live with his sister.

They both thought they would need time to figure out what to do next if they wanted to be with each other.

Tim let Julie go home to get ready for her shift at the hospital. He stayed behind with Billy to figure things out.

2


End file.
